(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery charger supporting 3C (computer, communication, consumer electronics) products such as a mobile telephone, etc., and more particularly to a terminal at one end of a retractable outlet lead wire being adapted to connect to 3C products such as a mobile phone, etc. whereby charging of the mobile phone battery can be accomplished.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 1, which shows a conventional battery charger for a mobile phone comprising a body 100, and two terminals 300 configured on a bottom end of a battery recess 200 defined in a front side of the body 100. The terminals 300 are configured to come in contact with terminals at a bottom end of a mobile phone battery upon the mobile phone battery being inserted into the battery recess 200. A two-pinned plug 400 is provided on the reverse side of the body 100 for connecting to an AC power supply wall outlet. Furthermore, a terminal of a conventional battery charger is adapted to plug directly into a jack provided at a bottom end of a mobile phone, thereby allowing direct charging of the mobile phone battery. The present inventor has also invented a Power Adapter disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,66B1. This power adapter is capable of completely retracting a cable into the interior of the power adapter body.
However, the two aforementioned battery chargers include only a single function, and present market conditions do not supply a battery charger that provides functionality to concurrently charge both a mobile phone battery and mobile phone itself at the same time.